1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices or appliances utilized to stimulate female genitalia during sexual intercourse. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removable externally replaceable pad for installation in the external genitalia of a human female.
2. Anatomy and Physiology of Female Sexual Stimulation
The clitoris is the female structure analogous to the male penis and is primarily responsible for the female sexual response and her excitation. As with the male penis, the clitoris contains both sensory nerves and erectile tissue. The erectile tissue is responsible for the enlargement of the clitoris, two to four-fold as the clitoris engorges with blood during the arousal phase of female sexual stimulation. Once enlarged maximally, the clitoris is in the excitation state, and with continued repetitive stimulation of the sensory nerves of the clitoris, multiple orgasms occur. Orgasms are the rhythmic contraction of the muscular pelvis including the vaginal, balbocavernosous, pasococoxygeal and levator ani muscles. Once an orgasm has occurred, relaxation of the pelvic muscles automatically allows another orgasm to occur from the continuous stimulation of the enlarged clitoris. This repetitive action of multiple orgasms from the excitation plateau is unique to females.
Stimulation of the clitoris can be digital, vibrating, or displacement in nature. The clitoris is positioned at the dorsal apex of the female genital area and is covered by the clitoral hood, but not attached to the clitoral hood. The clitoral hood is actually an inverted "V" and continues at the labia minora that laterally outline the entrance to the vagina. With intravaginal intercourse, the penis causes a lateral stretching of the labia minora and the downward pulling of the clitoral hood. The in-and-out movement of the penis relative to the vaginal entrance causes a pulling on the clitoral hood and affects clitoral stimulation. During penetration, the clitoral hood is further tensioned. In penile withdrawal, the clitoral hood is relaxed and returned to the tensioned state. Therefore, the two mechanisms: the lateral stretching of the labia minora causing the tensioning of the clitoral hood against the clitoris, and the pulling of the clitoral hood against the dorsal clitoris during penetration causes clitoral stimulation. All of the stimulation is on the dorsal aspect of the clitoris and becomes more pronounced as the clitoris becomes erect and enlarged. This dorsal stimulation is unopposed, for the ventral aspect of the clitoris is unsupported, especially in the erect state.